<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Moment by IncandescentAntelope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206656">Golden Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope'>IncandescentAntelope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Lipstick &amp; Lip Gloss, Lipstick Rings, M/M, NSFW Art, Yuuri is an Eros monster yet again, and Viktor is a complete wreck yet again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri takes advantage of a golden opportunity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAAAAAAAAA OKAY STORYTIME I was wine drunk the other night and wrote this with some friends watching and the lovely Sora (<a href="https://twitter.com/rainysorarts">@rainysorarts</a> on twitter! Please go follow her!) drew art of this and I’ll never recover. Please enjoy some golden blowies with ART</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor watched with adoration as Yuuri swept the gold lipstick over his plump lower lip, smoothing it flawlessly over his skin. Why hadn't they thought of this before? "You're staring, Vitya," Yuuri teased, smacking and rolling his lips together. "Watching something interesting?" </p><p>His lips had curled up in that impish way, heralding the complete doom of whatever plans Viktor had cooked up for them that evening. </p><p>"Oh, absolutely," Viktor breathed, watching Yuuri tap his lower lip gently. A small amount of lipstick transferred to his finger, but Yuuri simply smirked. "What?" Viktor asked after a moment of silence. "What's on your mind, <em>zolotse</em>?"</p><p>"Mmm..." Yuuri hummed, low and throaty. <em>Oh, fuck</em>. Viktor swallowed thickly as Yuuri turned to meet his eye, that smudge of gold still smeared on his fingerprint. "I don't know, Vitya, why don't you guess?" </p><p>"Are you still stuck on the thing about kissing gold?" Viktor asked, his voice faltering slightly. Yuuri shook his head and took a firm, gliding step toward him. "No? Uh... is it..." </p><p>"You're thinking too hard, Viten'ka," Yuuri purred, gazing up at Viktor through thick lashes. With a slow, steady hand, he lifted that finger to Viktor's lips. "Kiss it."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Viktor's heart leapt into his throat and he obeyed, pursing his lips against Yuuri's finger. His husband's golden lips quirked upward in a smirk. </p><p>"Good boy," he cooed, "Open." </p><p>Viktor felt his cheeks flush hot and pink. Yuuri's Eros was slipping into place, the confidence and suave that came with the seductress he had become on the ice was painfully adept at taking Viktor apart. </p><p>"Open, Viten'ka." Yuuri repeated, something heavy burning in his eyes. Viktor was compelled to do as Yuuri said, his lips parting with a moan. "Suck. Show me <em>exactly</em> how you want me to suck your cock." </p><p>Viktor didn't swallow down his moan as he lapped at Yuuri's finger, swirling his tongue around it like his life depended on it. Yuuri had one hand on the waistband of his sweatpants, inching closer the sloppier, the wetter his mouth became. </p><p>"You're so good at this, Viten'ka," Yuuri rumbled, the praise going right to Viktor's cock, swelling to full hardness in the confines of his pants. "Are you ready? Have you shown me what you want me to do?" </p><p>Viktor whined, pressing forward and swallowing Yuuri's finger down, thanking god he had been training to control his gag reflex. He wanted Yuuri to swallow him down completely, the way he always did. He wanted to see the bulge of himself in Yuuri's throat, feel the slippery velvet of his mouth, tongue and throat. </p><p>"Ohh, so <em>that's</em> how you'd like me to do it?" Yuuri teased, palming at Viktor's clothed cock. "We can make that work." </p><p>Viktor whimpered around Yuuri's finger, nodding as best he could. He gasped, suddenly bereft as Yuuri withdrew and pushed Viktor against the bathroom counter before he dropped to his knees, the bath mat cushioning him. </p><p>"Tell me how much you want it." Yuuri instructed, running his pointer fingers beneath the elastic of his pants. </p><p>"Fuck, Yuuri, <em>please</em>," Viktor let loose the floodgates, his hips twitching forward into nothing but air as Yuuri teased him. "Please, suck me, please please <em>please</em>, I want to s-see my cock covered in gold-" </p><p>Yuuri tugged sharply on his sweats, pushing them down to his ankles and holding his hips against the counter behind him. "Yeah? Do you want me to make this pretty dick sparkle like gold?" </p><p>Viktor felt his legs tremble with the dirty talk, how on Earth or in heaven his innocent Yuuri had learned to talk like that was beyond any level of cognition Viktor was capable of at that moment. </p><p>"God, please, Yuuri, please," Viktor begged ad nauseum, one hand fisting at the dark hair at the crown of Yuuri's head. "Please suck me- <em>fuck</em>!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yuuri pulled the head of his cock into his mouth, leaving streaks of gold behind in his wake; he was making a complete mess of Viktor, both his skin and his mind as the heat of his mouth and tongue threatened to pull him apart. </p><p>"Y-Yuuri, I... <em>blyad</em>," Viktor panted, watching as his dick slowly began to disappear into Yuuri's mouth. "God, you're so <em>fucking</em> good at this-" Yuuri gripped hard at his hips, taking in every last inch of Viktor's length. </p><p>Viktor sobbed Yuuri's name, his hips twitching against his husband's ironclad grip. Viktor could feel every clench of his throat, every tiny flex of muscle, and <em>fuck</em>, it was already nearly too much. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yuuri… you look gorgeous in this color.” Viktor praised as his painted lips stretched around his dick. “And I… blyad, I love the way it looks on me too…” Yuuri moaned around his cock, the length of it sliding smoothly down his throat, leaving a ring of gold on his skin.</p><p>Yuuri pulled off for a moment, catching his breath and clearing his throat. His lipstick was utterly ruined, smeared across his mouth in every perfect and sinful way. </p><p>"Fuck my throat, Viten'ka." he said, his eyes heavy lidded and hungry. "I want to feel you tomorrow, when we're on our flight." </p><p>"<em>Jesus Christ</em>, Yuuri, you can't just say that," Viktor gripped tight at the base of his cock, the thought of it nearly enough to send him over the edge. "Let go of my thigh if it's too much?" </p><p>Yuuri nodded and swallowed him down again, guiding Viktor's hands to the back of his head. Viktor didn't hold back, he couldn't at this point. He fucked into Yuuri's throat with reckless abandon, rocking through the shuddering warning signs of orgasm. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He knew he was babbling, but what he was saying was beyond him. The sensation of Yuuri around him, of the sinful sounds of gagging and his balls slapping against Yuuri's chin, it was a surprise Viktor lasted as long as he did. </p><p>"Yuuri, c-close," Viktor warned with barely a moment to spare. He came with a shout, his body ringing like a bell. Yuuri swallowed him down, as always, before pulling away, tears streaking his cheeks, his lips puffy and red. </p><p>"God, Yuuri," Viktor breathed, slumping against the counter, fully wrung out. "Do you want me to..." he trailed off, turning his gaze down at his husband, who was stroking himself furiously without looking away from the mess of lipstick he had left behind on Viktor's dick. </p><p>"Looks... so <em>hot</em>," Yuuri managed before coming in messy spurts on the tile below Viktor's feet, gasping a slurry of filthy Japanese.</p><p>After he had ridden out his orgasm, Viktor helped him to his feet, kissing his messy cheeks and lips. "You were amazing, Yuuri," Viktor praised, helping him to bed and pulling him into his arms, not caring at all for the mess of tacky gold lipstick marking both of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote another short thing about blowjobs, who could have ever seen this coming? Not I, good reader. Thanks again to Sora for making such beautiful art of these boys and their messy lips, please stan her, she's so incredibly talented. Thanks for reading! Love you all, stay safe. </p><p>&lt;3 ia<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor"> Twitter</a> | <a href="https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>